


Take Me Home

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: Should have bought that umbrella.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

The cheap plastic bag from the corner store threatens to rip as they sprint for the Impala. Rain pelts them both harder with every step and he beats himself for parking so far away.  
  
Dean slides around to the driver's side door, throwing it open and falling inside. Castiel tumbles through the passenger side as well and there's a moment of rain soaked silence.  
  
He cranks the Impala to life and shivers at the blast of cool air hitting his soaked clothes.  
  
Then, a bubble of laughter climbs it's way out of his throat, and he's in hysterics.  
  
What a bunch of idiots they must of looked like, running in the pouring ass rain, instead of just buying the six dollar umbrella inside.  
  
"It doesn't look that bad." He said when Cas suggested it.  
  
Now, he looks down at their waterlogged finding, and laughs a little more.  
There's a few cans of chicken soup, (no noodles because Sam's picky), some cold medicine, and a heating pad for his plagued brother, and some road snacks, even though they weren't going far.  
  
"At this rate, we're going to be as sick as Sam." He manages, once his giggling fit has died down.  
  
When Castiel doesn't respond, he swings his gaze over to him, and finds the former angel staring, in a sort of awed bewilderment. He stares at him through wet eyelashes. He stares for so long, that Dean begins to worry that something may be wrong. A small flush creeps up his neck and he can't seem to look away from the blue gaze that's enveloped him.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" He asks, trying to bring a lightness to the sudden change in tone.  
  
"Only beauty, and a few drops of rain." Castiel responds, almost automatically. It seems to hit them that he spoke the words aloud and Cas winces a bit.  
  
Dean is caught, shivering and unsure of what to say, but filled with a strange warmth at the words.  
  
"Really?" His voice is small and fragile when he speaks. He almost doesn't want to know the answer.  
  
Being called a 'pretty face' wasn't anything new, most of the time it was thrown at him like an insult, but being called beautiful... that was something else entirely.  
  
"As beautiful as the moment I saw your soul in Hell." Castiel confirms. He looks as if he wants to say more but Dean doesn't push.  
  
Instead, he sits back and processes the statement, listening to the music pouring from the speakers, just loud enough to be heard over the onslaught of rain.  
  
_Take that look of worry_  
_I'm an ordinary man_  
_They don't tell me nothing_  
_So I find out what I can_  
_There's a fire that's been burning_  
_Right outside my door_  
_I can't see but I feel it_  
_And it helps to keep me warm_  
_So I, I don't mind_  
_No I, I don't mind_  
  
He doesn't even think when he launches himself across the car, pinning Cas against the cold window behind him.  
  
"De-"  
  
He doesn't get to finish the sentence.  
Castiel is slow to respond to the lips against his but gains speed once he realizes what's happening.  
  
_Seems so long I've been waiting_  
_Still don't know what for_  
_There's no point escaping_  
_I don't worry anymore_  
_I can't come out to find you_  
_I don't like to go outside_  
_They can't turn off my feelings_  
_Like they're turning off a light_  
_But I, I don't mind_  
_No I, I don't mind_  
_Oh I, I don't mind_  
_No I, I don't mind_  
  
It's a scrabble of hands and lips from then on. They're on the same page, down to the exact word, and it's glorious.  
  
In the back of Dean's mind, he knows that it's been a long time coming, that Cas deserves a warm bed instead of rain slicked leather, but it's far too late now.  
  
They struggle to peel off the layers between them, causing another fit of giggles from him. This time, Cas joins him in them, and it's a magical sound that fuels his drive even further.  
  
He gives up the fight for skin after he manages to wrangle off Cas's trench coat and has torn most of the buttons of his poor shirt.  
Not that Dean is in much of a state himself. His jacket is gone and Cas has attempted to, quite literally, claw Dean's shirt off as well.  
  
Dean can't find it in him to care, though. He's got a hundred shirts just like this one, but only this one moment with Castiel.

 _So take, take me home_  
_'Cause I don't remember_  
_Take, take me home_  
_'Cause I don't remember_  
_Take, take me home_ _  
Oh Lord, 'cause I've been a prisoner all my life_

They end up in nothing more than a feverish rut like a couple of teenagers, but it's more than perfect. With the rain pounding down from above, music, and something closer to life than Dean's ever felt, they find themselves and each other.

  
Sam will just have to steal another box of tissues from the bathroom for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!


End file.
